


[Podfic] Metal clanging in genius.

by Ceewelsh, oakleaf, Ravin_Pods (Ravin), Rindle, TheLordOfLaMancha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Imprisonment, M/M, Modern Era, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Podfic Live Recording, We were slightly drunk when we recorded this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf/pseuds/oakleaf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/pseuds/Rindle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha/pseuds/TheLordOfLaMancha
Summary: "Considering that we've been kidnapped from a stroll at a local market without any demands whatsoever, locked in an abandoned warehouse with what seems to be a rather worrisome pesticide problem -- perhaps they gave us a bad batch of home brew lemonade?""Terribly sorry if I'm mistaken, but aren't you supposed to be a great wizard? Can't you tell what it was?""Yes, Arthur, you're absolutely correct. I am a wizard. Not a taste tester specialized in interrogation techniques."
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Metal clanging in genius.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning/pseuds/withlightning). Log in to view. 



> This is a live recording (over Discord) made for the Life Of The Party challenge for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Team Chaotic Water!
> 
> The drinking was our own idea.

  
[](https://64.media.tumblr.com/b2e15d2331575940f2ae66c239d90f13/b41547e87ec52f57-c0/s1280x1920/b925d76a374e387ecb862c732c94e68e38a478a3.jpg)  


### Details

  * **Length:** 00:16:04
  * **MP3:** 12 mb
  * **M4B:** 14 mb



### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 stream/download [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/merlin-metal-clanging-in-genius)
  * MP3 download only [FileFactory](https://www.filefactory.com/file/1mrqbv5b9qh6/Merlin-MetalClangingInGenius.mp3)
  * M4B download only [FileFactory](https://www.filefactory.com/file/73n56bw2cc4/Merlin-MetalClangingInGenius.m4b)



### Voices

  * **Merlin:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)
  * **Arthur:** [Ravin_Pods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin)
  * **Metal (clanging):** [oakleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf)
  * **Audience:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh) and [TheLordOfLaMancha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordOfLaMancha)



### Credits

  * **Text:** [Metal clanging in genius.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753705)
  * **Author:** [withlightning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/withlightning)
  * **Cover art:** [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle)



**Author's Note:**

> Thank you withlightning for offering blanket permission!
> 
> NB, the cover art welcome tag isn't a mistake. I'd happily replace mine with something better. :)


End file.
